A la hora de dormir
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un pequeño sueño que tuve acerca de mi fic, Cuando las cosas cambian, como una pequeña escena de una de esas tantas noches, donde Rose se queda a dormir en las mazmorras.


Bien, éste one shot está dedicado a una persona muy especial y quien me hace muy feliz cuando conversamos. Es un pequeño extracto de mi fic _Cuando las cosas cambian._ Y para aquello/as que esperan su actualización, les ruego paciencia. No tengo internet y con la crisis de mi país, menos puedo pagarla o invertir mucho con mi celular. Lo estoy escribiendo a mano y cuando lo termine *como tengo muchos deberes de la carrera*, lo pasaré al celular.

En fin, espero que les guste.

 _Feliz lectura._

Capítulo único.

Había tenido un extraño sueño, uno de esos que por más que intentaba borrar de su memoria, su corazón se estrechaba de dolor. Saltó en la cama y llena de lágrimas, respirando agitadamente, y palpando la cama con nerviosismo. Severus, ¿dónde podía estar su marido? ¿Acaso sus sueños se volvían realidad y su esposo la había abandonado, debido a su maldición?

 _"Severus... ¿Severus?"_

Pero ahí estaban sus pertenencias, por supuesto que debía estar ahí. Ese era su despacho, de marcharse alguien sería ella. Se empujó como pudo hasta sentarse en la silla de ruedas, susurrando un suave _accio_ y atrayendo su varita para conjurar un lumos y poderse desplazar en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Severus... por Merlín, dónde estás. Que lo que siento en el pecho no sea cierto.

Esa sensación de desasociego que no le gustaba para nada. La sensación de que nada era real y que todavía seguía dentro de la misma pesadilla.

Nada en la cocina, nada en el estudio y no podría bajar las escaleras hacia el laboratorio privado de su marido. ¿Acaso debía volver a la cama y esperar su despertar en algún momento?

Hasta que escuchó risas que provenían de la habitación de Rose y parecían romper con la incómoda calma y a su vez, el angustiante ruido dentro de su cabeza.

Si Rose reía entonces estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Lentamente comenzó a empujarse en la silla de ruedas y en dirección a su habitación. No era una risa seca o sarcástica, parecía ser sincera y hasta divertida.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas y podía empujar la puerta suavemente. No quería hacer ruido, tenía tanto miedo de que empeorara.

Una débil luz de las velas, apenas podía distinguir las siluetas de Severus y de Rose. Le parecía que estaban sentados en la cama que recién había amoblado para que ella se quedara a dormir, cada fin de semana.

Suspiró ligeramente aliviada, no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Por alguna razón Rose sonreía y no pudo evitar notar que su esposo señalaba algo en lo que parecía ser un libro, haciendo reír a Rose y que se llevara ambas manos hasta la boca, en un gemido de sorpresa.

Paulatinamente su miedo se fue sepultando con la verdad y pudo dar un gran suspiro de alivio. Su familia estaba bien, estaba junta y parecía disfrutar de un pequeño tiempo de caridad.

¿Qué podrían estar mirando o tal vez leyendo? ¿Dibujos animados, fotografías? Dudaba que se tratara sobre pociones. Rose no reiría de esa manera.

 _"Hermione era tan pequeña. ¡Como yo!"_

 _"Mamá Hermione."_ \- le pareció que Severus la corregía con una suave voz que jamás le había escuchado emplear con alguien. Ni siquiera con ella. Una voz totalmente diferente y lejos de ser seductora. Una voz que podía decir, cariñosa. Cargada de afecto.

 _"El tío Harry... ¡era un excelente jugador de Quidditch!"_

 _"Pues sí, ya no puedo seguir negándolo."_

 _"¡Papá explotaba calderos como yo!"_

 _"Tu padre era terrible para las pociones. A veces me cuestiono, qué le vio tu madre Hermione."_

Ella sintió deseos de reír y se contuvo a tiempo, mientras Rose seguía mirando lo que parecían ser, fotografías de su época escolar. Debían ser anuarios, aunque dudaba que Snape tuviera fotografías de Ronald explotando calderos o de Harry, jugando Quidditch.

 _"Papi dijo que mamá Mione lo complementaba. No sé qué significa eso..."_

 _"Mamá Hermione es el complemento perfecto de cualquier hombre."_

Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, mientras Rose ahogaba un bostezo y se estiraba en la cama. Por supuesto, lo había olvidado. Tenía que leerle una historia y ofrecerle un vaso con leche tibia. Seguramente se había quedado dormida y Snape se había hecho cargo.

Finalmente se había puesto de pie, ofreciéndole un vaso de leche tibia, en efecto, cobijándola con mucho cuidado y apartando el vaso ya vacío, una vez que hubiera terminado.

 _"Mamá Hermione era tan bonita."_

 _"Todavía lo sigue siendo y muy parecida a ti. Muy inteligente y vivaz."_

 _"Cuando yo sea grande, quiero ser como mi papá."_

 _"Muy bien, supongo que Weasley es un buen modelo a seguir."_

 _"¡No como mi papi papi. Sino como mi segundo papi. ¡Quiero ser tan buena en pociones, como lo eres tú. Porque tú eres mi segundo papi! Si tengo dos mamás._

Sonrió y le dio la impresión de que Severus ya había bajado sus guardias, sus defensas, sonriéndole a la pequeña niña en la cama, que se acurrucaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _"Mamá Mione de seguro que estará encantada de oír eso."_

Lo estaba y agradecía haberse quedado dormida, para enterarse de la verdad.

 _"Buenas noches, segundo papi."_

 _"Buenas noches, Rose. O debería decir, primera hija."_

Y eso hizo sonreír a la niña, en medio de sus sueños.

 **N/A:** _Extraños sueños que tengo sobre el fic, espero que les guste. Solamente imagínese una de esas tantas noches donde Rose se queda a dormir y en vez de Hermione cobijarla y llevarla a la cama, que sea el turno de Severus. Enseñarle viejos álbumes de fotografías y un pequeño encuentro familiar._


End file.
